Donde Termina el Arcoiris
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Ichigo ha roto con Sayuri. Rukia se ha puesto contenta. Ahora vuelve a recuperar a su amigo. La felicidad le dura poco. Han transferido al padre de Ichigo a otra ciudad. En otro país. Rukia llora en su cuarto. ¡Su mejor amigo se va!


**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, que para algo escribo fanfics.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Basada en el libro del mismo nombre de Cecelia Ahern.**

* * *

**DONDE TERMINA EL ARCOIRIS**

_Prólogo_

Rukia Kuchiki: 6 años.

Ichigo Kurosaki: 6 años.

Compañeros de primaria, ambos sentados el uno al lado del otro desde el primer día de clases. El ceño fruncido de Ichigo demuestra que no es feliz de estar al lado de la chica más bajita y mandona del salón. También la que golpea más fuerte. Además, ¡le está copiando los deberes! ¿Por qué le copia los deberes? Que ella sea una burra y él inteligente no significa que tenga derecho de copiar su tarea.

Llama a la maestra. La maestra aparece de repente. ¿Qué está pasando? Dice. Ichigo se queja de que la niña de al lado le ha copiado su tarea. Rukia frunce el ceño. ¡Ella no ha copiado nada! Comparaba respuestas. La maestra revisa el cuaderno de ambos. Efectivamente, Rukia ha duplicado la tarea del demasiado alto para su edad Kurosaki Ichigo en su propio cuaderno. La castiga en el rincón.

—Eres un llorón y un marica —le dice la niña. Ichigo se pregunta qué significa marica, pero asume que es un isulto—. Te odio —agrega.

—Yo también te odio —responde el niño. Le da una patada en la espinilla después. Rukia se queja. La maestra regaña a Kurosaki.

Ambos terminan en el rincón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo Kurosaki: 8 años.

Rukia Kuchiki: 8 años.

Es navidad, hace frío y están esperando a que Papá Noel aparezca y puedan pillarlo y tomarle unas cuantas fotos. Han tomado las cámaras fotográficas de sus padres. Bueno, en el caso de Rukia, de su cuñado. Armaron un plan desde hace una semana que cubría todas las eventualidades. Dibujaron mapas y se armaron con walkie talkies para comunicarse. Como es navidad, no pueden estar juntos, así que cada uno vigila en su casa a una cuadra de la del otro. Se han turnado las horas de vigilancia para que uno pueda dormir mientras el otro espera al hombre gordo de los regalos; pero ha surgido una eventualidad…

—¡Ichigo! Idiota! ¡Despierta! —chilla Rukia desesperada a su walkie talkie. Lleva media hora así. Ichigo no le contesta y se supone que él tenía que relevarla desde la una—. ¡Ichigo! —vuelve a intentar y sigue sin obtener respuesta. Cuando se queda afónica y deja de chillar al aparato, se planta nuevamente en su puesto. Ella sí verá a Papá Noel.

Cerca de las dos y cuarto de la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre, Papá Noel aparece. Rukia chilla de la emoción. ¡Ella sabía que existía! Olvida su enojo con Ichigo y le llama nuevamente por el transmisor. No contesta. No importa, ella está viendo a Santa Claus.

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia le reclama a Ichigo; le pega y le bufa. Él asegura que también ha visto a Papá Noel.

—Mi walkie talkie se ha quedado sin baterías, pero estaba despierto —dice. Rukia rueda los ojos. No le cree nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo Kurosaki: 11 años.

Rukia Kuchiki: 11 años.

El niño mayor de los Kurosaki está cumpliendo hoy los once años. En la fiesta hay globos y payasos y muchos niños. Niños que corren y arruinan el jardín de Masaki Kurosaki. No importa. Su hijo es feliz en este momento. Isshin percibe que no hay rastro de Rukia, la mejor amiga de su hijo, por ninguna parte. ¿No ha llegado? Si la fiesta está a la mitad. Qué desconsiderada.

—No la he invitado —dice Ichigo a su padre cuando éste le pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una niña —contesta como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo y luego se aleja.

Ichigo no ha invitado a Rukia a su fiesta porque los demás niños le molestan diciéndole que es su novia. Rukia no es su novia. Él ni siquiera quiere una novia. Sabe que Rukia está molesta con él, pero no importa. Está salvando su orgullo. Aunque él también se siente decepcionado de que la niña no esté allí. Vigila la entrada del jardín cada tantos minutos esperando que ella se aparezca. Sabe que no aparecerá, pero ese conocimiento no le impide continuar haciéndolo.

La fiesta acaba. No hay pijamada. Renji se ha vomitado encima de Uryuu y ha apestado todo el cuarto. Ichigo acaba durmiendo en el cuarto de sus hermanas, en su bolsa de dormir. Piensa que, si hubiera invitado a Rukia, todo hubiera sido mucho más divertido.

Era un tonto.

Bueno, le pediría perdón al día siguiente; con suerte, aceptaría sus disculpas y volverían a ser los amigos de antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia Kuchiki: 16 años.

Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 años.

Ahora es el turno de Rukia de festejar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto. Ella e Ichigo han falsificado notas de parte de sus tutores y las han presentado a la maestra con días de antelación. Son unos imbéciles, comenta Rukia, si no se dan cuenta de que hay algo malo con ellas en la escuela.

El alto joven de cabellos naranja ha conseguido credenciales falsas que "autentican" su mayoría de edad. Les han costado un pastón y Rukia está disgustada con la suya. Dice que ha nacido un 30 de febrero. Está segura de que no la dejarán entrar a ningún club ni a ningún bar, que la meterán a la cárcel. No sucede.

Pasan todo el día de aquí para allá. Se ríe, se divierten; cometen travesuras y corren de un lugar para otro. Acaban en un bar ya entrada la tarde. Rukia alardea ser mayor que Ichigo. Él la reta a beber para probar cuánto aguanta. Pasa el tiempo, Rukia acaba borracha, Ichigo no está en mucho mejores condiciones.

Sucede algo que no puedo contar ahora. Ichigo se los dirá después. Rukia acaba en el suelo. Se abre la cabeza. Hay mucha sangre. Llaman a una ambulancia. La ambulancia los lleva al hospital. El hospital llama a sus padres. Menores de edad en un bar. Y bebiendo. Kuchiki Byakuya asegura que hará cerrar ese bar. Los señores Kurosaki le apoyan.

Le dan 7 puntadas a Rukia en la cabeza y le hacen un lavado de estómago. Intoxicación por alcohol. Ichigo se ríe de la apariencia decrepita de su amiga. Rukia no está muy contenta de lo que le ha pasado. Asegura que no se acuerda de nada y que tampoco quiere recordarlo. Ichigo hace una mueca disgustada, pero no vuelve a sacar el tema a colación.

Pero su mala suerte no termina allí. El colegio les suspende una semana por escaparse de sus garras. A Rukia la castigan en casa, a Ichigo lo mandan al hospital. Rukia se ríe de su amigo por ello; es su turno de hacerlo, dice. Pero la risa no le dura mucho a Rukia, Ichigo consigue una novia un año mayor que él allí.

Sayuri.

Rukia asegura que es una putilla. Y le odia. Le odia porque ha dejado de ver a Ichigo desde entonces. Ya no tiene tiempo para ella. se siente muy sola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia Kuchiki: 17 años.

Ichigo Kurosaki: 17 años.

Ichigo ha roto con Sayuri la putilla. Rukia se ha puesto contenta. Ahora vuelve a recuperar a su amigo. La felicidad le dura poco nuevamente. Han transferido al padre de Ichigo a otra ciudad. En otro país. Rukia llora en su cuarto. ¡Su mejor amigo se va! Tratan de convencer al padre de Ichigo que lo dejen quedarse por lo menos hasta que terminen el colegio en casa de Rukia. O acceden. Quieren mantenerlo vigilado.

Al final, Rukia va a despedir a Ichigo al aeropuerto. Llora cuando él se va.

Se ha quedado sin su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Esto es prólogo. Prometo reunir a éstos dos. Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo tiempo para más explicaciones.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas _**:3**


End file.
